International Academy of Espionage
by HairSpunofGold
Summary: The Internation Academy of Espionage is the school that is teaching the next generation to be the best spies in the world. Some will crack under the pressure, but who among them have the perseverance to rise above and take on the world at its worst?
1. Prologue

**Hey, This is my prologue, this story will feature TDI characters, but not all of them, and some new characters. Enjoy…**

* * *

Hi, my name is Courtney Newman, to the outside world I go to a private boarding school in France, Learning the ways and the language of the French. It makes sense, my parents are prestigious, my mother is a lawyer and my father is a doctor. Why wouldn't they send me to Bordeaux International School in Paris, France?

Well, in reality I go to a super secret academy somewhere in Canada. The International Academy of Espionage, or IAE as we call it. Yes, I am a spy in training. You've heard stories about teenage spies, right? Like Alex Rider or Cody Banks, and every time you watch or read about it I bet you think 'There's no way that could ever happen, who would believe it?' The enemy thinks that as well, which makes teenaged spies incredibly effective. But you have to train them early.

I came to the academy at the age of 9; I was recruited because of my potential, as they put it. I was already going to the school in France, so my parents thought, why not? And I've been training ever since.

You're probably wondering why I'm writing this for you to read, right now I'm on a mission, we're in enemy grasp, and I want the world to know my story. I don't want to be a nonexistent footnote in history. Just an unknown casualty in a underground war.

First, some background information, IAE is somewhere in Canada, even though it's not the most global place, it's got a lot of room and little neighbors knocking on the door, though we do operate all over the world. At IAE we learn a variety of skills from martial arts to foreign languages to escape artistry, and a heck of a lot more. We also learn regular academics, but my favorite class is riflery. We spend 5 days learning, and on Saturdays we have survival simulations, Sundays is our day of rest. It's a hard life, but I enjoy it.

As I said, we're on the run, can't get in contact with IAE, all that I have is my partner, but let's back up a bit.

* * *

**What did you think? Tell me in that Green Box below. I'll try to update when I can, have a nice day :)**


	2. Of Introductions & Winning of NotFights

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Kick… dodge… duck..._

If you asked her, Courtney would say that she was winning the fight; well technically it was a sparring match, because none of the blows actually connected, but Courtney liked to think of it as a fight. Fights were more exciting to her.

_Punch… swerve… roll… _

"Come on Court! Kick his ass!" Her best friend, Bridgette cheered from the sidelines, letting out a holler.

_Block…elbow… flip_

Courtney put her foot on her opponent's chest victoriously, and joined Bridgette on the sidelines. As she downed half a bottle of water, a couple holding hands headed towards them. The boy was tall with jet black hair, an athletic body and was grinning from ear to ear. The girl was shorter with light bluish gray eyes and twisting her long light orange hair.

The boy held out his hand which Courtney gave a weak slap, "So, Court I saw the end of the match, nice job, wasn't that Jeremy? Isn't he graduating this year?"

"Hey, James, Stella. Yea it is, and you didn't even see the series of flips I did before, it was amazing,"

Bridgette hugged Stella, "We still on for tonight?"

"Crud, I forgot! I made plans with James here," Stella explained and looked at James pleading him to understand.

"You can't, Hatchet's on monitoring duty on Friday," Courtney piped up, "You'd never get passed him,"

IAE had a no-dating policy, which no one followed. Most of the teachers and RAs didn't care, but they still had to have someone monitoring the hallways on Friday and Saturday night, since curfew was later then and it was considered like any other Friday or Saturday to the outside world. There were a few things to do on campus as well as a town 15 minutes from IAE, with buses leaving and returning every half an hour.

Most of the people who monitored didn't care as long as you weren't making out in the hallways or anything. But Chef Hatchet was really strict about it, no one dared to try to sneak passed him in hope to go on a date, it just wasn't possible.

James snapped his fingers and Stella kissed him on the cheek, "Aw, well then I guess movie night it is girls!"

"Awesome! Well, my match is up, watch me kick butt!" Bridgette smiled, and jogged off to the sparring area.

"Hey guys! What's up?!" Geoff yelled from across the hall, he and James bumped fists, "Have you guys seen Bridgette?"

"She's sparring right now,"

"Awesome! Is she winning?"

Courtney laughed, "You know it,"

James looked at his watch, and up at Geoff, "Hey man, we're gonna be late for class,"

"Crap, If I'm late -or blow up the class again-, Mr. Banner said he'd kick me out and I really like Bombs. Tell Bridge that I knew she would kick butt," Then, the guys rushed off to the right hallway.

Stella giggled, "Should we tell them that they're going the wrong way, again?"

"No way," Courtney laughed as they two guys changed courses and went to the left.

To Courtney, this was her family, the students and faculty of IAE. She, Stella, James and Bridgette had started IAE together. Stella and Bridgette had been her roommates for the longest time. Stella and James had started dating about a year ago. Everyone had predicted they fall in love and date; those two were kind of like a romantic comedy.

Bridgette and Geoff had been dating for only 3 months. They were an odd pair, she was training in the martial arts field and he, surprisingly enough, was training to be a bomb major. But, nevertheless, they balanced each other out.

Bridgette walked out of the ring victorious as Courtney tossed her a water bottle and towel, "So, how'd I do?"

Stella hugged her, "You did awesome, as always; By the way, Geoff was here, and he said he knew you would win." Courtney nodded in agreement, "So, Court what are you going to do with your free period?"

Courtney sighed, "I'm supposed to help Chris help train newbies, and retrain Katie,"

Katie and Sadie had been at IAE longer than Courtney, and they were extremely close, Courtney suspected they'd had an operation at birth to separate the two from the hip. But on a recent mission, Sadie had broken 52 bones in her body and slipped into a coma, and it would be a miracle if she ever walked again. Naturally, Katie was grief stricken, but it had been 2 weeks and according to IAE policy, she had to go through training again to make sure she could go out into the field again, without accidently killing herself.

"Mkay, good luck with that Court, Me and Stell are off to Portuguese, then Latin after, it's a double language period,"

"Which is totally stupid, why do we need to learn Latin? It's a dead language, no one speaks it! I thought the point of learning all these strange languages was to be able to talk to locals. So what's the point when there are no Latin-speaking locals?" as Stella ranted, her friends tuned her out, since they'd heard it before.

Courtney sighed and rubbed her temples, "Nice Bridgette, you got her started on Latin again, I'm gonna go, see you in Survival Skills!"

* * *

Yea it was short, but I wanted to publish what I had. Review!


	3. Of Training & Villas in Italy

**Hi Guys! I kow I'm kinda surprised about the update too, but I decided to write and now my muse has returned and I'm typing away. I'm partway through the next (longer) chapter, I just wanted to get something out. So Enjoy :D**

* * *

Courtney paused to catch her breath before going into the classroom filled with new operatives; each looking to be their idealized notion of what a secret agent does. She smoothed out her hair and fixed the skirt of her IAE uniform.

As she walked into the room, silently inspecting the group of recruits, she heads over to Chris, "Nice of you to join us, Courtney,"

Courtney rolled her eyes, ignoring his sarcasm, "Thanks, sorry I was late, you know how some matches can be," Turning her attention to the two other students of IAE, "Hey Heather; Noah, whatcha doing here? Wasn't Gwen or Trent supposed to help me train them?"

Heather snorted, "Don't ask me, I'm not one they ask to mentor new students, at least not after Susie Campbell. And I have no idea why Chris would chose _him_," She pointed roughly at Noah, "He's not in the secret agent department,"

Noah rolls his eyes, "To my knowledge, they never ask Intelligence students to be guides,"

Oh yea, by the way, IAE had many departments of education. There was the Secret Agent department, Intelligence, Special Transport, etc. Training to be a secret agent was the most common for students.

"Gwen and Trent are in Bolivia on a mission. Now shall we get started?" Chris said gesturing towards the room full of kids, whose ages ranged from a 6-year-old little girl to a couple of older teenagers.

Courtney turned to face the group, addressing them as a whole, "Hey, My name is Courtney Newman, and these are my fellow students, Heather Li and Noah Beckett-Pryce," Noah waved and Heather gave a sly smile.

"I'd like to welcome you to the International Academy of Espionage. Most of you are here because you were noticed for talents you may possess or have the potential to possess. I'd like to congratulate you all; it's really a very prestigious honor,"

A young delinquent looking teen, a girl with short dark pink hair snorted sarcastically. Adorned with a few piercings and wearing a menacing combo of black attire and chains. Heather narrowed her eyes, "Got something to say Crayola?"

"Yea, sure we're supposed to believe that we were sent here because we're 'special', more like a convenient way for parents to dump their kids in the middle of nowhere,"

Courtney sighed and took a seat in a vacant chair next to the scowling teen, "What's your name?"

"Allionia, Allionia Corrotile. My parents named me after a freaking plant, and it's one of the names no one can seem to pronounce,"

"Nice to meet you Allionia, let me guess, rich parents who, when you're not perfect, they send you immediately to a far off boarding school?" Allionia nods reluctantly, "Yea, been through the whole boarding school system and my parents jumped at IAE's offer, sometimes, when I was younger, I used to feel sad at only seeing them twice a year, but this school is a whole heck of a lot cooler than the house in the Hamptons,"

"Or the villa in Italy," Allionia adds.

"Exactly,"

Noah hops up and starts handing paper out to each of the eleven kids in the room, "Ok so first you guys are gonna have to take a placement test, yea it sucks, but at least then the academy knows where to place you guys. When everyone's done we'll take a tour of the campus. You've got an hour,"

* * *

**Thanks, Review :)**


	4. Of Uniforms & Very Small Moves Made

**Woohoo! Another update on the first offical day of winter break. I love feedback of your ideas about the story, so please enjoy =D**

* * *

~ 26 minutes and 33 seconds later ~

Katie yawned and sauntered up to the front of the room, handed Noah her paper and then took a seat next to Courtney and Heather, "Hey"

"Are you're seriously finished already? That was 296 questions of up to Level 8 knowledge about espionage." Noah stared in disbelief.

Katie nodded, "Yea and most of it was on last year's finals. They think I'm traumatized, not amnesic," Like I said, Katie had been here since she was six and is entirely too smart for her own good, we all are. Though, between her cutesy pigtails and sparkly attitude, the unsuspecting person would never guess, "They say if I can pass all their tests that I can move out of the hospital and back into my dorm,"

"Yea why did they have you quarantined with Sadie when you came back?" Courtney asked curiously.

Katie sighed, "They thought we picked up some disease from Nepal, It was nice in the hospital though, I could talk to Sadie whenever, now I have to follow visiting hours. But at least I get to sleep in a room that's not starch white. How is my room? Did Izzy destroy my stuff? I haven't been gone _that_ long."

Heather shifts, "No, she did try to paint the walls this horrid color of orange, but I convinced her against it. Though we are getting a new roommate, since they don't think Sadie is going to be coming back soon,"

"Vultures! She's only broken a few bones and they're already pawning off her room, it's unbelievable,"

A loud screech of a blow horn fills the air and everyone immediately covers their ears to block out the awful noise, "TIMES UP!" Chris yells through a megaphone, "PASS UP YOUR PAPERS AND GET READY TO TOUR THE BUILDING!"

"Chris!" Heather yells angrily, "We can hear you just fine, get rid of the megaphone!"

"Oh and you grade the tests," Noah shoves the papers at him and said dryly, "Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'll do your dirty work,"

"You guys are no fun," Chris frowns and sits down with a red pen.

Courtney snickers at his misfortune, "K guys, like I said I'm Courtney, and that's Chris, he's sort of the Director of Student Activities, and this is Katie, she's been a student here for quite some time, she'll be accompanying us for the tour. Hey Noah, heads up," She throws a clipboard at him, which he gloweringly picks up off the group, "You can take role, and everyone else, follow me, first stop: Uniform Storage,"

**Café 34**

Café 34 is the little coffee shop on the first floor of IAE. Sitting at table 13 was Bridgette and Stella sipping their hot beverages. Stella smiles and twirls her hair and in a sing-songy type of voice asks, "So… You and Geoff, how's that working out for ya?

Bridgette blushes, "Good, he's such a sweetie, he took me on the most romantic date last weekend, we went exploring in the forest, we even found snow that was untouched and just spent hours having fun in the middle of nowhere, even if my nose felt like it was going to fall off,"

"Glad you liked it, Babe," Geoff slide in next to her and kissed her on the cheek. James took a seat next to Stella and Duncan took an empty chair from a nearby table and pulled it up to them.

"Hi sweetie," Stella and James gave each other a chaste kiss, and Duncan cleared his voice abruptly.

"Yea Red, Malibu, can you guys save the cutesy crap for when you're alone? Has anyone seen Princess, I haven't had the displeasure of her presence all day,"

Bridgette exchanged glances between James and Stella, "She's being a guide today. And I know you like her, but I would avoid annoying her because she's this close to murdering you in a slow, painful, and undetectable way,"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "I don't like her; it's just too easy to get under her skin,"

"Yea… sure, that's why there's always bantering going on around the two of you," James snorts.

"Anyways, so I was thinking dudes. Party on Saturday, we haven't had one in forever bro, and I just got some great new tunes,"

"Saturdays tomorrow,"

"Yes, I know which is why I need your help guys. Bridge and Stell if you guys could go get the word out to anyone and everyone, tell them, Room 27 on Floor 6 at 8. Chris will be on patrol and therefore asleep. James, Duncan, go clean the room, it's a mess, and I'll get the food," The group looked bemused and nods excited, "Ready, Break!"

**Uniform Storage Area**

Amidst the flurry of teens pushing and pulling for clothes was a bemused Katie and Noah, a bored Heather, and a distressed Courtney, "Everyone just STOP!" Courtney shouted.

Heather gets up, "Let me handle this one. Ok Listen Up! We've got guys clothing that way and girls on the opposite wall; near the far end are children's sizes and adult/teen sizes closer to us. Everyone gets five everyday dress shirts, jackets and skirts/pants. You also get 2 of everything else like the survival simulation outfits, sweats, leisure clothes, gym uniforms etc; the basics are covered by the people funding the school, any extras you have to buy yourself. Now we're going to be quiet while Noah calls out names of the people who are supposed to be here, don't say anything unless you've got a question, alright?"

Noah sighs, "Allionia Corrotile? Leon Gerard? Arielle Mieca-Corrotile?" The respective people responded to their names being called.

Courtney gives her a small applauding, "Nice work, I think I was nearly ready to rip someone's head off,"

"Dena Lynette? Ramón Cortinez? Lucille Roberts?"

"Well the trick is authority with a little of intimidation," Heather pulled out a nail and starts shaping her nails.

"Jacob Recchia? Mitchell Taylorson?"

"Oh by the way girls, tonight Bridge, Stella and I are gonna have movie night, you should stop by,"

Katie smiled, "Oooo, sounds like fun!"

"Tierra Wuanti? Josh Franchalla? Yolanda Chi-Johanson?"

When all of the kids we're accounted for, Courtney started to lead everyone the dorms, "Well, the main building is 15 floors, plus many sublevel floors like we're on right now. The first floor is the cafeteria, gyms, fitness rooms, the pool, etc. Floors 2-4 is general classrooms, 5-8 are dorms, 9-11 are specialized classes. The rest you really don't need to know now, we have tennis courts, stables, a stadium, an auditorium, firing range (indoor and outdoor), a large section of forest on our property to the west, just to name a few things the school offers,"

As the group headed from the sublevel floor to the 5th floor, Katie and Noah lingered in the storage room. "So, I'm going to go see Sadie after we're done with the tour, you should come, I mean you guys knew each other, right?" Katie asked demurely.

Noah smiled, "Sure, I'd love to, I mean I've know you two since I got here, you're like family to me," 'Crap!', he thought, 'family? I don't want to think of me as her brother!', "I just mean, we've all known each other, and yea, I'd like to go,"

As they caught up to the group and ran into the elevator, Heather smirked at them and tsked at them, "Come on, everyone, don't wanna get lost from the group would we? 5th and 6th floors are for guys, and 7th and 8th are for girls, you room by age. Noah can you read off the rooms for the guys since that's our first stop,"

"Sure," As Noah listed off the kids' names and room numbers, he handed them their room keys.

"Don't forget, "Courtney called after them, "You can explore for a few hours, dinner's at 6 and try to stick with someone who knows the campus, and don't get lost. By the way, meet us after dinner in the same by the flagpole at 6:30, for just a little more instructions"

As each of the kids got off the their respective floors, the four teens and Dena, Arielle, and Tierra got off with them on the 8th floor, Courtney looked at the clipboard, "Ok, well Dena you in room 16 with Katie and Heather here, Tierra you'll be rooming with Lindsey and Gwen. Though right now only with Lindsey because Gwen is on a mission, play nice, she may seem dumb, but it's just a ploy she does, and she's nice girl. And Arielle, you're with me, in room 13, follow me."

* * *

**Thanks, Review :)**


End file.
